Problem: The geometric sequence $(a_i)$ is defined by the formula: $a_1 = -1$ $a_i = -\dfrac{1}{2}a_{i-1}$ What is $a_{2}$, the second term in the sequence?
Solution: From the given formula, we can see that the first term of the sequence is $-1$ and the common ratio is $-\dfrac{1}{2}$ The second term is simply the first term times the common ratio. Therefore, the second term is equal to $a_2 = -1 \cdot -\dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{1}{2}$.